My Darkest Knight
by LadyDream3512
Summary: Semi-AU.Sakura has a normal life ever since she can remember.But when a mysterious guy appeared,mysterious things started to happen.Who is this guy and how did he know her?And why does he make her question everything she knows and hold dear…OnHold


Summary: Sakura has a normal life ever since she can remember. But when a mysterious guy appeared, mysterious things started to happen. Who is this mysterious hot guy and how did he know her? Why does he make her question everything she knows and hold dear…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Those who are dead are not dead…_

…_They're just living in my head"_

_-anonymous (1)_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I was at the top floor of a ruined building. The moon was practically gone and the night sky was filled with lightning. The wind was howling and blowing…I looked around my surrounding and saw shadows of what seemed like persons. _

_I was horrified---and literally scared stiff. You would be, if suddenly you're standing in an unknown place and creepy shadows lurking around. But I was used to it. To the darkness I mean. _

_I couldn't move._

_I tried, but my arms felt like they were strapped down by and invisible metal rope, my legs felt like it was glued to the floor._

_I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I felt like my tongue was knotted as was my stomach. And for a few minutes, of what seemed like horrifying hours a new shadowy figure emerged out of the shadows of darkness. The person seemed to be a male, apparent by his dark clothes. His face was shadowed. His aura…so dark, so haunting, yet…I feel drawn to his presence somehow, like he seemed to be calling out to me. My mind was telling me run, to quickly get away from him while I still can but I stayed rooted on my spot._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**MY DARKEST KNIGHT**

By: LadyDream3512

Chapter One: The beginning of the nightmare

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_I looked around once more to quickly vanish that thought. The terrifying figures of what seemed like people now gone. The rain so hard now a light drizzle, clouds parting to reveal the moon in all of its beautiful glory. _

_Suddenly I felt like I was being watched. I knew it was that mysterious stranger. I looked back at him, the light of the moon illuminating him form, making me see what he really looks like. His onyx ,with a hint of a dark blue, eyes and dark blue bordering to black hair---'which is weirdly styled like a duck's ass ' I mused--- His face…and absolutely hot pale body was like of a sex god…_

_And yet…His aura…_

…_It feels so dangerous, yet alluring, that even I find myself attracted to this strange man._

'_He seems so lonely' I thought. I wanted to reach out for him, to hug him close, to tell him everything was going to be okay, but I can't. As if reading my thoughts, he extended his hand towards me. His eyes met mine. Onyx clashed with green. I was captivated by his beautiful eyes, without thinking my body moved towards him, arms extending to meet his._

_Suddenly a loud voice shouted in my head __**'NO! DONT! GET AWAY FROM HIM!'**__ As if the spell was broken I halted. The alarm in my head that was apparently turned off now set in full blast. The voice returned only got louder __**'NO! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN! GET AWAY**__**FROM HIM! HE'S TOO DANGEROUS!'**__ I hesitated._

_As if sensing my hesitation, he lowered his hand and walked towards me. When he was a foot away, he immediately vanished. Then suddenly he was behind me. I turned to look at him at surprise, my eyes widen from the sight. His midnight eyes changed to scarlet red, three black comas swirling in it, his pale body had strange black markings, yet…He still looks so beautiful._

_Suddenly a male velvet voice muttered "Wait for me…" I realized he was speaking…to me. Scarlet met green"…Be careful…" _

_My eyes widen once again. He whispered something else, but I was too shocked to hear. I'm sure I never met him. I looked up to him once again…I saw him smirk, then…_

_Everything went black._

_-------------_

I woke up in a cold sweat, a chill went up my spine, and my heart was beating rapidly. Was it a dream…or a nightmare? Wait…Save me? Save me from what exactly? From Karin and Ami? Hah!…I couldn't help but be amused at the thought. Seriously.

Whatever it was, it sounded like a warning of some-sort. But there's nothing to watch out…Isn't there? My life was pretty much normal(well, normal as it can it be). Konoha is pretty much the safest(coughBoringcough) city to live in the entire country of Japan. Aside from the gang fights, stealing, vandalism, and mafia activities here and there , occational killings, kidnappings, etc… and hey that's normal.

Besides I can defend myself , after all, I was raised by my _overprotective_ family. If I couldn't even defend myself I would be a great dissapointment to Tou-sama, Nee-san and Nii-san. I shook away my thoughts, now was not really the time I think those thoughts. I looked at my clock; it read 2:06 am. Too early to think…or to wake up for that matter.

---

But…No matter what I do, his velvet voice is still ringing in my mind…It seemed---His voice seem to be…

…Familiar.

Wait, that's crazy talk. I never met him before…but somewhere, somehow it seemed very familiar….Gah!

Why can't I shake away this feeling, this thoughts, this…this madness like I did when---

…_**Calm down Sakura, Calm down…**_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm my nerves and my erratic heartbeat…Wait, what? I put my hand over the part of my chest where my heart should be.

_...._

I blinked in confusion

…_That's weird, why is my heart beating so fast?_

I shook my head as I tried to put away those crazy thoughts…I should stop thinking this deeply, I'm sure that was all just a dream---A creepy, crazy dream that is caused by my overly active and random imagination…

…Right?

Oh my Kami-sama maybe I'm losing it!

_**SNAP OUT OF IT!**_

I should really get some sleep…

…I decided, it would be better to sleep more because I _know_ it will be a stressful day tomorrow, well if it's a day or even a hour with the blonde-y loud-y(2) twins—Naruto and Ino and my training with Tou-sama, Nee-san and Nii-san...

I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come. Finally it came, but before I could have a dreamless sleep, the mysterious man's words still echoing in my mind…

"_Wait for me…"_

"…_Be careful…"_

"_I'm coming to get you….Sakura"_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N:

Well… There you go…first attempt at mystery Fanfic. This chapter sucks…-sigh-

But when I typed sex god and the part where Sakura thought she lost it, I couldn't help but giggle xDD

Well…that's 5 pages. I'm sorry if its _kindasortamaybe _short. Next chapter I'll try better ~~

I'm sorry the ending is quite rushed…I can't think of anything else…=3=

Actually I was going for mystery/romance and a little suspense...

…I was planning this yesterday but it's not finish yet...My plot bunny is really active and doesn't stay in one place...or in a single story for long... I will probably never update this ever again.

…Or I may update it, though kinda slow. One never knows. xDD

--

(1)Well I forgot who made that quote…I rather put anonymous than be sued ne? (-_-)

(2)Yes...I know there is no such word...but hey, it's a free country---wait...that's America ne? xDD

--

I would like to clear something up…_**No**_, Ino and Naruto aren't twins in my story, It's just that Sakura thought/thinks they're too much alike and teases them as twins...

--

Is it good, bad, horrible?

Reviews and Constructive Critisms are very welcome

_**PLEASE COMMENT~!**_


End file.
